moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Sterling Stream
The Battle of the Sterling Streams was a battle towards the end of the Second War, just months prior to the Battle of Blackrock Mountain. Whilst not decisive towards victory for the Horde, it did weaken the Alliances presence somewhat due to the losses presented in Epsilon Company. Forces Alliance of Lordaeron Under the leadership of Marshal Telriah Embershield the Second, there was Epsilon Company, composed of 5th, 7th, 8th, and 20th Platoon. * 5th Infantry Platoon * 7th Infantry Platoon * 8th Archer Platoon * 20th Cavalry Platoon Orcish Horde Led by an Orc General, whose name is unknown to these days, the Orcish Horde had Epsilon Company severely outnumbered, and defeat was primarily due to a lack of intelligence on the target, including their location. * 400 Wolf-Riders * 200 Grunts * 10 Captured Ballistae Battle of the Sterling Streams The Sterling Streams is known in the history books and books of warfare as a defeat that could've been prevented, had one been cautious and took the time to learn their enemy. Prelude Marshal Telriah Embershield had been sent by Regimental Command of the Alliance of Lordaeron on a patrol in the Southern portion of the Hillsbrad Foothills, with a small force in the form of Epsilon Company. Unknown to those in Regimental Command, there were six to eight hundred Orcs ready and waiting to attack any oncoming forces. The Orcs had camped in a spot between several hills, and streams, which to this day, are now known as the Sterling Hills & Streams. They had placed their artillery, the captured ballistae from various garrisons across Lordaeron, on their western flank. It was a bold move, as it left the flank exposed. This would prove to be the downfall of Epsilon Company however. The Battle As Epsilon Company traveled south, they had spotted Orc patrols and various hints to where they were garrisoned at. Telriah led her men forward, and eventually, into the midst of their quarry. She sent cavalry first, upon spotting the exposed artillery, and kept archers behind to provide cover for their assault. However, things turned around at that instant. Several hundred wolf-riders emerged from the hillsides, and ambushed cavalry and archers alike, tearing them to shreds. Telriah called her footmen to her, forming into a square defensive formation to try and deter the Orcs from overwhelming them. Atop her warhorse, she led several charges into the Orc flanks with a few footmen, but, it was for naught. Telriah was cornered against one of the streams, and dismounted by force from several of the Orcs, and pushed into the depths of the stream. Aftermath The battle itself was a bloodshed, with what soldiers survived stating that "It was not a battle for the Orcs... It was sport...". Not many survived, and those who did, came home without a leg, or an arm, and crippling mental pressure from what they had saw. Not only that, but some had worried for Telriah's own survival when she did not return with the survivors. However, days later, she was seen in Southshore, stating she had nearly drowned, and were it not for her abandoning of her full suit of plate, she would have. Meanwhile, the Horde had not lost as many, with merely only one hundred lives losts on their end. Trivia -There are a few In-Character Inconsistencies following Telriah's near-death. # She stated she nearly drowned, were it not for her abandoning her platemail. # There was another Quel'dorei found later on, albeit, bloated and decayed, wearing platemail similar to what Telriah wore. It even bore the House Embershield pin, and the corpse looked like Telriah in an eerie manner. # She would've drowned, due to the time it took for the Orcs to leave, and for her to remove the platemail. -The above Trivia Submission points to a background story involving the intervention of a certain Bronze Dragon. Category:Battles Category:Embershield Protectorate